Blocky
if you were looking for '''Season 1 Blocky, click on Blocky (S1)' '''Blocky' is a contestant of Snowruntlvr's Season 2, Season 3, and Season 3.5 camps. It is predicted that he will enter Season 4 based on his current performance in Season 3.5, which determines who will enter Season 4. Blocky is the Winner of Season 2, and took 7th Place in Season 3. Appearance ''' Blocky is a pinkish-red, which was based off of an old asset of Blocky that was used on the BFDI Wiki that was a lot lighter in color compared to previous assets. He wears a golden crown, which has three points, with the middle being the tallest. It contains three circular rubies. The crown was awarded to him for winning Season 2, and has since then always worn it. '''Coverage Season 2 Blocky was the 20th and last contestant to sign-up for Season 2, and had joined after being recommended to do so by fellow contestant Eraser (Marble Group LTD). Because of joining due to another contestant, he received his first ever Vote-Pass. In the first challenge, the competitors had to rank their fellow players, which would get points based on their rank. Blocky created a video, winning 1st place in the challenge and getting a Win Token. Due to Blocky's user being new to the OSC, he wasn't well-known, and was ranked 13th place along with two others, obtaining 167 points. Ruby and Dictionary (S2) became team captains, and Blocky was picked by Ruby. The next challenge was to come up with a team name and logo. Before submitting his challenge entry, Blocky offered to have an alliance with Ruby and Pencil, which both accepted. Blocky created the team name Ruby Rockets and a logo to fit the name. It is unsure how Blocky did on this challenge solo, but his team lost because there were less participants. So, Ruby's team, including Blocky, went up for elimination. Ice Cube and Bubble wanted to join Blocky's Alliance (now called The Steampunk Gangs Alliance), so they were allowed to join. Blocky was worried that he would be voted out because of his personality on BFDI, but his friends reassured him that it would not happen. Despite this, he wasted his Win Token even though he was safe. Afterwards, he moved onto the next challenge, which was a quiz. He won the challenge and got a near-perfect score along with Basketball, and he won a Win Token. His team did better, so he was safe. The 4th challenge was a balance beam contest. Blocky didn't quite understand the rules, so he just shielded himself most of the rounds until he was kicked out for doing so. His team lost, so they went up for elimination once again. Blocky wasted his Vote-Pass even though he only got 1 vote. Nevertheless, he was safe. Match (S2) officially joined the Steampunk Gangs Alliance along with Leafy and Firey Jr. A Rock Paper Scissors contest occurred right after, with Blocky losing right away, however, his team was more successful, and they remained safe. In a surprise twist, the teams were split up. Blocky was on a team with Ruby and Ice Cubes, but got to keep their current team name Steampunk Gangs. The team had to each do their share of the challenge. Blocky put effort into his, but was also slow, so they ended up in 2nd place. Blocky won a Vote-Pass, and was also declared safe. The teams were once again re-organized, with Leafy becoming team captain and picking Blocky 3rd onto his team. And once again, they had to come up with a team name and logo. Blocky placed 8th with the team name L.E.A.F.Y. (which wasn't actually an acronym for anything) and his team placed 2nd. Despite not having the best entry, his team name and logo was picked anyways by Leafy. The challenge now was to write a story and then pick a box that contained a token. Blocky got a 9/10 out of the story. He would've gotten the best, but since making a video/picture added points, he didn't. Blocky at first didn't get a token because someone already picked the box he wanted, so he got a Safe Token. Overall, Blocky's team did just as well as him, so his team was safe. WIP Season 3 Blocky was one of the 24 contestants who made it into Season 3 & was made one of the 3 Team Captains (Along with Basketball & Icecube) because he was one of the finalist in Season 2. In Challenge 1, his new team (The Ice Cold Islanders) consisted of Scarf, Mr.Invisible, Pie, Tower, Ruby, Gate, & Snowball... for the challenge itself, his team tied for last (tied with Basketball's team) and was UFE In Challenge 2, he got a 9/10 & recieved a Helpful-Token. His team won the challenge with a 51/70 (72%) In Challenge 3, he happened to do his entry, along with Ruby & Mr.Invisible's as well (since they DND).. his team won the challenge & he earned a +3 Vote Pass for doing extra work In Challenge 4, he answered every question correctly except the last one.. regardless, his team won the challenge anyways In Challenge 5, he successfully defused his bomb in Round 1, but failed in Round 2. His team ended up in 2nd Place with a 3/9 (33%) In Challenge 6, he scored a 7/10. His team lost & was UFE with a score of 41/90 (45%) In Challenge 7, his "La Beau's Rasberry Shake" earned him a 15/30. His team ended up in 2nd Place with a 77/210 (37%) In Challenge 8, he chose Box 11 & recieved a Neutral-Token. His team won the challenge thanks to when Balloony & Snowball chose Box 8, which gave the team immunity. In Challenge 9, he made it to Round 3, but lost to Master-Ball. In Results 2, he was the 6th chosen to be safe & be officially in the merge (chosen by Tower) In between these 2 episodes, it was announced the merge would rely on points to decide who would be safe & UFE.. Blocky started off with 50 Points, but thanks to a Win-Token (+15),some Immunity Tokens (+60), & a Vote-Pass (+5), his new total was 130 Points. However though to getting 2 votes at previous eliminations, it was brought down to 128 In Challenge 10, he chose Eraser (along with Ping-Pong-Racket) earning him 30 points making his new point total 158, he was not UFE In Challenge 11, he earned a 60 (20/30) making his new point total 218, he was not UFE In Challenge 12, he got in 2nd place earning him 70 points making his new point total 288, he was not UFE In between these 2 episodes, he sold his Double-Token for 5 points, bringing his point total to 293 In Challenge 13, he was the 1st out of the challenge (Tagged by Can) & only got 5 points because of it (His new point total was 298). For getting tagged, he was put UFE In between these 2 episodes, he bought a Revenge-Token & sold a +4 Vote-Pass.. because of him selling and buying the same amount, his point total did not change In Challenge 14, he was put in a temporary team with Pie, Can, Diamond, & Yoshi Egg. Their team ended up in 2nd Place & each earned 50 points bringing Blocky's point total to 348 In Challenge 15, he lost 100 points (the challenge was for other contestants to deduct points from their competetors) bringing his point total down to 248, he was not UFE In between these 2 episodes, he bought a Revenge-Token, bringing his point total to 228 In Challenge 16, he got 2nd place in the "election", for not winning, he was put UFE In Challenge 17, he lost in Round 1 against Scarf, for not winning, he was put UFE In Challenge 18, he got a 4/7, for not winning, he was put UFE At Elimination 18, Blocky was safe with 8 votes (he was tied with Scarf, but thanks to a 3 vote reduction, Scarf now had 11 votes) however he quit to save Scarf, meaning he was eliminated instaed. Season 3.5 Blocky was one of the 16 S3 Veterans to return for 3.5 & overall one of the 50 people to make it into 3.5 WIP Personality Blocky is subscribed to Snowrunt'vr's school's account which makes him tonight's biggest loser. Voting Season 2 Gallery Other Appearances